R. C. Racer
R. C. Racer is a character from the Toy Story franchise, He is a remote control race car and one of Andy's Toys. Toy Story Despite being a minor character, RC plays an important role in the film. He first appeared when Andy used him for Woody for a spin. After Woody informs the other toys that Andy left his room, RC came out of the closet and joined with the rest of Andy's toys for the staff meeting about Andy's birthday party was today. When Woody got a report from Sarge that Andy was heading back to his room, Woody tells all of toys to go back to their finding places. Later, When Woody let his jealous of Buzz get to him and realize the Andy may take Buzz with him to Pizza Planet instead of Woody. Woody asks the Magic 8-Ball if Andy will take him, not Buzz, Only for the 8-Ball to show a message sign "Don't Beck On It" causing Woody to be frustrated and accidentally hid the 8-Ball behind the desk. This gives Woody a idea to hid Buzz behind the desk so Andy will noticed him instead of Buzz, RC was sleeping in a box and Woody used RC's remote to aid him at Buzz so he will knock him and behind the desk. RC wake up when Woody started controlling him, and then move RC straight toward Buzz, but Buzz noticed RC coming right at him and dodges, but this cause a chain reaction that gets Buzz knock out of the window. RC believes that Woody try to harm Buzz informs this event to the other toys, Mr. Potato Head was the only one to understand RC which also cause Potato Head to be the first toy accuse Woody of murdering Buzz. Though Bo Peep and Slinky believe Woody was innocent, while Rex was too pressured to takes sides, The rest of the toys take Potato Head's side and ambush Woody. RC prevents Woody from backing up, but all of the toys were force to retreat after hear Andy coming. After Buzz sacrifice himself to save Woody from the jaws of Scud, Woody got in the truck and took RC out of one of the boxes Andy's toys were in. though, RC was confused what Woody was doing with him, but when Woody used RC's remote to drive him straight to Buzz who was hiding under a car to avoid being attack by Scud, RC realize that Woody was using him to rescue Buzz, and most likely forgive Woody for the window incident. However, The toys mistake Woody for getting rid of RC just like he did to Buzz, so Mr. Potato Head orders the toys to ambush to Woody once again, Woody seeing what happening with the toys and drive RC straight to the truck with Buzz riding on him, but it didn't stop Scud to chase after them. Woody tries to explains, but Rocky grab him and spin Woody around causing RC to spin in a circle, and Ham goes "PIG PILE" and Jumps on Woody causing RC to jump into the air and almost lose Buzz, but Buzz manages to hold on RC while Scud not giving up the chase. Buzz screams in terror when RC was going to drive straight through traffic, but RC manages to avoid the traffic when Scud cause several cars to crash into ease other and leaving Scud trap unable to reach to RC and Buzz. Navigation Category:Toy Story Heroes Category:Contradictory Category:Mute Category:Genderless Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Inconclusive Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Outright Category:Damsels Category:Possessed Object Category:Sensational Six Heroes